


Yin and Yang

by kelex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan seeks his other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _Halloween_ and _Dark Age_. Written for Improv #7: (fog, tea, yellow, "a long winding road", "I'm *not* a fan of," pillow)

The fog rolled quietly into Sunnydale, masking the return of the warlock who conjured it. It had been a long, winding road back here; his last expulsion had been with harsh words and he had taken his own time in returning. Like the Gemini twins, they were; powerful alone, unstoppable once united. He knew where to find his coven-mate; there was a constant awareness of the Other, almost like the intuitive link identical twins shared. 

He might be sitting in the book-littered living room; drinking tea, warm and cozy, lit by the soft yellow light of an antique lamp, snuggled into the couch with a throw pillow tucked behind his back, glasses perched on the end of his nose. Or perhaps he was sitting up in bed, supported by pillows as he read by the light of the lamp on the nightstand. Light. Always in light.

Not like himself. Always in the dark. Dark corners of the world, dark alleys of the city, always in the shadows. But that wasn't fair; the Other had darkness in him. Had had it for decades, had had it since they'd been touched by Eyghon, and Ethan had no illusions about that. The darkness in the core of his lover thrilled him, taunted him to draw it out and tease it.

He still remembered the feel of shoes slamming into his ribcage, the cultured tone speaking above him as Rupert polished his glasses. Despite the bravado he'd shown, pretending smugness, he'd gotten hard with each kick. It had broken his ribs, but it had been a dark, welcome pleasure. Healed now, he was coming back for the second half of it.

He didn't even have to search for the house. He knew where it was, and even if he hadn't, his instincts led him to the front door without fail. A palm to the wood and a softly muttered charm opened the door silently and Ethan slipped inside. The living room was empty, and there was a single light on upstairs, spilling softly down the staircase. Light, easy steps carried him up the carpeted stairs, and he moved silently towards the bedroom. 

Rupert was waiting on the bed, legs crossed at the ankle, khaki slacks and ugly brown sweater, glasses perched on his nose and velvet bookmark lying across his thigh. "Very cloak and dagger of you, Ethan." 

"You know me, old man. Can't resist making an entrance." He watched as Giles finished the passage in the old book he was reading, marking his place with the velvet strip, and then looking up at his visitor. "Don't let me interrupt."

"If you didn't want to interrupt, you wouldn't have come back here. Since you haven't killed, maimed, or set any demons loose, one can only assume that your business is with me." Giles folded his hands over his stomach and looked up at Ethan. "So what do you want?"

"Well, a safe word would be nice; I'm *not* a fan of broken bones, after all." Ethan advanced towards the bed. "Other than that? I didn't exactly have an agenda in mind."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Giles unlaced his fingers and put his feet down, sitting up straight and looking at Ethan, leaning casually in the doorway. "Come on in, then, stop lurking in the doorway."

Ethan uncrossed his arms as he came into the bedroom, and closed the door with his foot. "Well, I did have a few things planned, but they're not exactly an agenda. More like... a wish list." He could feel the crackle of heat between them as he stood at the foot of Rupert's bed.

"Oh. Dare I enquire?" Giles raised an eyebrow as Ethan walked towards him. 

"Well... I was hoping that you might want to make up to me for breaking two of my ribs. After that, I thought we might get reacquainted with one another, and then... see where we end up." Ethan propped one foot on the footboard and leaned forward, resting his crossed arms on his thigh. "See? No agenda."

"You want me to apologize for breaking your ribs when you were the one who caused the trouble to begin with? You can't be serious." As he spoke, Giles was getting to his feet and prowling over towards Ethan. "How about... you figure out a way to apologize to *me* for all the trouble you've put me through these last few weeks, cursing the costumes, hiding out and making me hunt down your whereabouts, and being an all-around pain in my arse."

Ethan just raised an eyebrow as he heard the deepening of Rupert's accent, and the quiet threat in the tone. "There's my Ripper," he said softly. He waited for Rupert to come around the end of the bed, and when he did, Ethan grinned smugly and grabbed him around the waist. 

Rupert didn't fight it, because as soon as their bodies touched, almost palpable sparks crackled in the air and the kiss was sin. Hard, fast, and wet, all the things that made sex an act different from love were poured in. Stabbing tongues, biting teeth, tightly pressed lips. Behind it, intensity and need. Hunger and want fueled the kisses, and Rupert shifted his weight against Ethan, sending them sprawling onto the bed. He made sure to land on top of Ethan, and his hands wrapped roughly around the other man's wrists. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"What do you think?" Ethan left his hands over his head, not even trying to break Rupert's grip.

Giles' next movement was a surprise. He leaned over Ethan, kissing him again. This kiss was soft and tender, wet and slow and deeply hungry. Everything the previous kiss hadn't been, and Giles let go of Ethan's wrists to slide down his arms. "You want.... me to fuck you." He whispered it darkly, the rude words rolling easily off his tongue. 

"Oh, yes." Ethan arched up into the kiss, rubbing his chest against Rupert's. The hard, lithe body over his was a welcome weight he didn't struggle against. No matter whom else he slept with, nobody satisfied him like Rupert. "You remember." The soft kiss, the only concession to how they both felt, and he opened his eyes to stare into Rupert's.

"Came back just for this?" Giles' hands were suddenly popping buttons open on Ethan's silk shirt. "Came back for your rewards? Pleasure for the pain?" Rupert's eyes flared as he bit hard on Ethan's bare throat.

Ethan almost purred at Rupert's motions. His neck arched to bare his throat to his lover as he squirmed. "That's right, Rupert. You owe me." Answering glitter in his eyes. "Stop playing around." His hand stroked tenderly over Giles' face even as he spoke harshly, fingertips sliding over closed eyes and soft lips. "Rupert." Near-silent murmur.

Giles brought Ethan's hands up to his chest, sliding them under his sweater as he kept opening Ethan's shirt. Smooth, hot skin under his fingertips pulled deep grunts out of Rupert's throat as Ethan pushed and rolled up Giles' sweater. Giles raised his arms long enough to let Ethan push the sweater over his head then leaned back over.

Mouth to mouth, bare chest to bare chest, skin scraping against skin. Ethan's hands unbuckled Rupert's belt, only to find his wrists bound by it over his head. As soon as Rupert was naked, he finished stripping Ethan, pausing to offer bites, licks, and sucks in apology. They were accepted with a mix of terse growls and needy noises as Rupert carefully avoided Ethan's straining erection.

Instead, Giles offered his apology by lavishing attention to every part of Ethan's body. Toes, calves, powerful thighs, tender creases and hard hipbones, twitching belly and rough nipples all received kisses and nibbles, bite marks and bruises.

"Damn you, Rupert!" Ethan snarled it between cries. "Enough bloody foreplay already!" The worshipful, teasing caresses had only increased his hunger, and he craved Rupert's calming touch.

Rupert ignored Ethan's cries, hands pressing him back down on the bed as his teeth continued to nip and nibble their way up to Ethan's mouth. "In. Good. Time," he answered, enunciating each word clearly against his lover's lips. "In good time." He kissed Ethan again, tongue thrusting and controlling as the fingers of one hand gripped Ethan's chin tightly, holding his mouth still as he kissed. Firm, on the edge of pain, and he could feel the singing spark of pleasure that coursed through both of them.

The firm squeeze of Rupert's fingers on his chin sent quivers up Ethan's spine. Each quiet squeeze caused his cock to thrum lightly, and Ethan had to fight the moans. They slipped out anyway, easing out and making him sound needier than he liked, but he kept his mouth closed, refusing to beg again.

"Stubborn," Rupert chastised, pressing feathery kisses to tightly closed lips as he moved his mouth down. "Very" kiss "Stubborn" lick. He sucked hard on Ethan's left nipple, then on his right, then used his teeth to tug on the hard pebbles. "Mm." He blew soft puffs of breath over them, watching them grow harder with each puff. 

Ethan's back arched, pressing his body firmly against Rupert's, then almost sobbed out a harsh cry when carefully manicured nails dragged down his chest. The almost-sob turned into a cry of pleasure as a rough fist caught his cock and stroked. A hard stroke, the length of his cock, then Giles settled onto his knees between Ethan's spread thighs. "Ready, aren't you?" He moved down further, tongue licking over the head of Ethan's cock, then he laughed softly and raised Ethan's leg over his shoulder, tongue burrowing into the tight opening and licking. Hard thrusts with the slick muscle, in deep and out again, spreading wetness around the ring. 

Ethan's entire body was tense as a bowstring. The tongue-fucking that he was receiving wasn't doing anything to stop his hunger or his need, and he growled at Rupert as he moved. "Fuck. Now." He gritted out.

"Say pretty please." Rupert reared up over Ethan, and grinned teasingly at him.

"Bastard." Ethan glared, even as he thrust up hungrily.

"Close enough," Rupert nodded to himself, and opened the drawer of the nightstand by the table. A small bottle of clear gel, a handful of foil packets, and Rupert dumped them on the bed beside Ethan. One of the squares he kept, ripping it open and rolling the rubber sheath over his erection before slicking his fingers and slipping them carefully into Ethan's hole. Two fingers at once, and the wetness from the rimming combined with the slickness on his fingers and his lover's readiness allowed him to stretch quickly and easily.

Yes. That's what Ethan had been waiting for, and he rocked his hips, pushing himself down and swallowing Rupert's fingers whole. His arms were still bound over his head but he tried to reach for Rupert anyway, trying to draw the other man down on top of him. Rupert easily ducked instead and sucked a hard kiss from his throat then looked down at him. Giles' eyes were soft, in that moment, and as he withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock, his mouth possessed Ethan's again, almost tenderly this time. 

After only a few preparatory strokes, Giles let go of Ethan's mouth as he moved back and slid his cock inside. 

Moan. Hard, loud and long, and from both of them. Rupert's shaft was pushing deep, sinking further and further into the welcoming body of his lover. His nails dug into Ethan's shoulders as he thrust forward, to the hilt, Ethan's leg still draped over his shoulder. His other leg was wrapped around Rupert's waist, pulling him closer, and Rupert let the leg over his shoulder fall. His hands slid up Ethan's chest, pausing to rub and pinch nipples before unbuckling the belt holding his lover's hands together. He tossed the leather strap to the side, and then threaded his hands through Ethan's thick hair. 

Ethan brought his hands down around Giles' waist, pulling his lover deeper into him as he rocked up. His Rupert, his *Ripper,* the only man ever inside of him, and he moved his hips once. He grinned smugly as the motion wrung another moan from Rupert, and then moaned again himself as Rupert started to thrust. Rough, rocking motions that sheathed Giles entirely before he pulled out for the next thrust. Ethan pushed himself up on his elbows, curving his body against Rupert's as they moved together, quicker and more fierce with every passing second.

Rupert leaned forward, his hands pressing down on Ethan's, fingers twining through his lover's as they kissed. Not a word said as they surged and pressed together, rolling so that Ethan was on top and riding Rupert carefully for several thrusts before rolling over again and putting Rupert back on top. Easy rhythm picked back up as though it'd never been lost, and Giles' eyes were closed as he as made love to Ethan. 

It was as if nothing else existed in the world. They moved as one entity, meeting over and over again in fierce need and passion. One set of their linked hands wrapped around Ethan's cock, stroking together with rough strokes as their tongues met. Sucking firmly, mouths glued together, darkness swirled behind Ethan's closed eyes as he felt Giles stealing his breath then giving his own back in exchange. He moaned softly, and Rupert devoured it, giving back groans of his own as Ethan's sheath rippled around his cock. 

The eruption of orgasm was sudden, intense, and simultaneous. 

\- = - = - = - 

Giles didn't remember falling asleep after Ethan had made love to him. But he must have, because he woke up to an ear-splitting shriek from downstairs.

"You had *sex* with *Giles?*" 

Christ, but the girl sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Then it dawned on him who she was talking to, and he jumped out of bed.

"You had *sex* with *Giles?*" Buffy bellowed it again. The slayer was angry now, and Ethan took a few steps away from the angry girl. "*Twice!*"

Giles cringed as he came down, donning his glasses, his robe, and his dignity as he came down the stairs only to find a naked Ethan backing up them.

"In the past twenty-four hours," Ethan blurted out, and quickly exited the room, flashing an apologetic look at his lover. Let Rupert deal with her.

Buffy turned an evil glare on her Watcher. "You had *sex* with *Ethan?*"

End


End file.
